


Empty Movement

by TSwiftEliot



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: JRPG AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSwiftEliot/pseuds/TSwiftEliot
Summary: "Pity we had to lose again today," Saionji said."Yes," Touga echoed, "a pity."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



> Title is a rough translation of one of the lines in "Virtual Star Embryology," a Saionji song and one of my favorite duel themes.  
> The game is not based on any specific RPG, just the general feel of them.

Saionji sat by the creek, buffing his armor. Late afternoon sun glinted off its gold trim as he wiped down his helmet and plate, enameled deep green like pine needles. On a rock next to Saionji's, his best friend Touga was doing the same.

"Pity we had to lose again today," Saionji said.

"Yes," Touga echoed, "a pity."

There had been a new party of five for Saionji today, a little uncoordinated, with poor aim; but they overwhelmed him in the end. Meanwhile, Touga faced the party of three that had beaten Saionji last week. That was the way of the world, how things would always go. A small band of adventurers would appear, thoroughly trounce Saionji, and show up at Touga's a while later. Touga, sometimes, would win. Saionji never did.

If he started to get the upper hand, something would turn his limbs to molasses, almost like time itself for a short while slowed down. Secretly, Saionji thought he might be scared of success.

"I'll get them one day," Saionji said out loud. _Just like you, Touga,_ he said inside his head.

Touga gave a soft snort. "Something would really be wrong with the world then," he replied, not even looking up from the rag he rubbed into the maroon curves of his breastplate

Saionji looked wounded. "That's not very nice."

"Well, you can't really expect otherwise, can you?" said Touga.

"What do you mean?" asked Saionji. 

"You're the tutorial boss, Saionji," Touga said simply.

Saionji felt as though Touga had grasped a long vine whose roots were in his heart, and attempted to tug out the whole plant through his mouth.

"How could you say that to me?" he said, immediately.

"It's only true."

And the worst part was, he knew it was so; everything made sense, even his fights in slow-time.

Touga set down his rag and craned his head around so he could get a clearer look at Saionji's face.

"Don't tell me you'll give up now," Touga said. "Just because you found out the truth, doesn't change what we are."

"A tutorial boss," said Saionji, "and a real one?"

"Yes, and best friends."

"Oh, come off it," Saionji said. "I'm your _only_ friend. You might not even be here if you had another choice."

"Now, don't be like that," Touga said. "I could choose to be alone quite easily, but I'm not."

"You know what I mean!" snaps his friend.

"Yes, well. Even then." Touga looks out at the rippling light flashing off the surface of the stream, a small marvel of engineering tucked inside their everyday. "I think having no choice in the matter is something of a sign. Like destiny made us best friends."

Saionji considers this into the sinking sun, and after, even when the music changes and the animated fireflies come out.

The next evening, he is out at the stream again, rubbing the dents out of pine-green armor, his closest friend there at his side.


End file.
